peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 July 1981
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1981-07-15 ; Comments *Peel telephones Clare Grogan during the programme to get an update on the activities of Altered Images. The first time he calls, she is unavailable. He reveals that she is being picked up at the airport having flown back from recording the B-side to the next single, which is to be 'Happy Birthday'. *Three winners of a recent "exhilarating" competition to win a copy of a German LP by Riefenstahl are announced. *Perusing the gig guide for Friday, Peel notices that Wah! are playing in Norwich. He says they can stay at Peel Acres afterwards. "Do I mean that, or am I being a bit reckless?" he muses. *Noele Gordon was best known for her role in the long-running ITV soap opera 'Crossroads'. Sessions *Boots For Dancing #2, recorded 13th July 1981. No known commercial release. *Altered Images #2, recorded 2nd March 1981, repeat, first broadcast 10 March 1981. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *''File begins at start of show''. Additional tracks by Nuclear Sockets, Marquis De Sade announced. *Josef K: Fun 'N' Frenzy (album - The Only Fun In Town) Postcard 81-7 *Notsensibles: The Telephone Rings Again (7" - I Am The Bishop / The Telephone Rings Again) Snotty Snail NELCOL 6 *Altered Images: A Day's Wait (session) *Hugo Brown: Everyone Turn Ranking (7") Mandingo *Delta 5: Triangle (album - See The Whirl) PRE PREX 6 *Boots For Dancing: Shadows Of Stone (session) *Red Army Choir: Schizophrenic (7") Red Rhino RED 1B3 *Chinese Religion: Eden (v/a album - Street To Street Volume Two) Open Eye Recordings OE LP 502 *Birthday Party: Nick The Stripper (album - Prayers On Fire) 4AD CAD 104 *Boys Next Door: The Hair Shirt (12" EP - Hee Haw) Missing Link MLEP-3 *Carnastoan: Sweet Melody (12") Carna Stoan CARN 1256 *''Traffic bulletin: The northbound M1 is blocked just south of J11.'' *Altered Images: Jeepster (session) *Delinquents: Alien Beach Party (album - The Delinquents) Live Wire LW-2 *Boots For Dancing: Stand (session) *Klymaxx: Never Underestimate The Power Of A Woman (7") Solar K 12541 *Östro 430: Plastikwelt (12" EP - Durch Dick & Dünn) Schallmauer SCHALL 005 *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Conga Conga (12" - Arabian Knights) Polydor POSPX 309 *Blurt: The Fish Needs A Bike (7") Armageddon AS 013 *Noele Gordon: After All These Years (7") EMI EMI 5218 John feels that we can only cope with the excitement of half of this record tonight, the rest to come tomorrow night. *Ranking Devon: All Nation Have To Bow (7") Zodiac *Altered Images: Idols (session) *Gang Of Four: To Hell With Poverty (12") EMI 12EMI 5193 *Josef K: Sorry For Laughing (album - The Only Fun In Town) Postcard POSTCARD 81-7 *''File cuts out'' File ;Name *1981-07-15 Peel Show DB244.mp3 ;Length *1:34:52 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *created from DB244 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *a) Mooo Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Derby Box Category:Competitions